February 20th
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: It was just too cold, she never would've made it. If only she had stayed at school. Please no flames. M for language


**Hi guys, thank you for checking this out. If you have read any of my other story and have known me long enough this is a story based on the day of an awful family death took place last February in 2010. This is a very personal story and it holds more anger in me that anything else. This story is based off of all the little bits and pieces I was told through family from police. I knew my Cuz very well and I knew a certain part of her that sometimes I wish I didn't. This story is based off her last day and it is written in a light that may not reflect too well on myself or on her. I honestly don't know why I'm posting this but since I've written it I just thought I would. My family _is _Native American so to set it to Twilight i tried my best to used to Quileutes, just pretend Ali and Bella are as well. I hope you like this little short story from me... i know I'm not explaining this right at all but um yeah... here you guys go. **

High school is a waste of fucking time. Mom drops me off outside the front of my high school in our dark green dirt covered Rez Bomb. She throws her cig out the window and softens her usually hard voice. "I'll see you later Kid."

I grab my pointless bag out of the mud stained grey backseat and walk into the building, just so mom believes that I'll attend my classes today. When I graduated eight grade I was voted class Valedictorian out of the twelve of us actually graduating. Our school was just that small, and some of them were too fucking stupid to move on. I go to my locker and throw my bag in there, there's no need for it. I wait at my locker for Leah and Emily; they told me they had a ride out of here. It's Friday, tonight we party so we might as well start early.

I know I probably should stay here, mom has been fucking pissed that I've been ditching. That's why she drives me to school, but if she dropped out at sixteen why the fuck do I have to stay here? My Auntie, Lil' Cuz, and my sister Ali tell me I should stay in school and make a better life for myself. Why should I bother? No one else on the Rez has made a name for themselves or gotten off welfare by staying in school and getting a _respectable_ job. They all made their money dealing and bootlegging, I might as well join the family business. I'm already almost there anyway, I work for Sue and Harry at their smoke shop.

As I stand there waiting I watch Paul walk down the hall with a couple other guys all wearing the same colour bandana. It's their gang symbol. Paul was fucking gorgeous, tall, tan skinned, with raven black hair like most of the other Quileute people. He was ripped and tattooed, no doubt one had to do with his gang and that alone made him hotter. Word is his ex girlfriend is preggers but he denies its his. His ex was a total slut to be honest. He nods his head to me for a second before he continues on without another look. He lives on the Rez in the neighborhood across from the Seniors where my Gram lives, he's rarely ever there though. He lives in town with someone.

When Leah and Emily show up I'm dying for a smoke and we only have five minutes to get out of here before the bell rings and we're dragged to class by a hall monitor. They shove their shit in Leah and I's joint locker before going out the back doors to Leah's _ride. _Leah, my best friend, climbs in the back with me and sits on the other side of some guy named Collin who's in the middle. He looks about a year older than us, so seventeen, and Emily sits in the front seat next to the driver, who I'm introduced to as Sam, he's twenty three. Figures, Emily always was into older men.

We all light up and Sam starts driving after turning on the radio. 50 Cent fills the tobacco air and the bass blasts making the car vibrate. As we drive through the city, I notice the tattoo and piercing parlor Leah and I went to last year. We ditched school and walked there to get out tongues pierced. We faked our age but the guy didn't seem to care as long as we were paying. Mine fell out and I didn't have the money to get a new ring. I may be a lot of things but I'm no fucking thief. I can still feel the bump in my tongue from where it was. My mom was so pissed, it almost made me want to laugh just remembering.

Our afternoon consists of stopping at a few places and getting buzzed. I think we stopped for a lunch at some point but I was too fucking out of it. Mom would be so fucking mad, I honestly don't think dad would give a fuck. He lets us light up and drink _with_ him. Mom hates him for it.

It was finally time to make our first party stop. It was about seven. I already told Dad I was hanging with Leah, it was my turn at his place tonight. Mom would never know. We go in and the place is sticky hot with all the people despite the freezing temps outside in this February weather. I ditched my warm coat and tossed it aside. I never would find it again. Rap/Hip-Hop boomed in the place as people grinded and got high. Emily and Sam disappeared to somewhere else, probably to go fuck while Lean seductively pulled Collin to her. I don't think he liked her and I can't tell if she cares or not.

People tell me I can be a real bitch when I'm drunk, or high, or both to be honest but I don't care because they are just as fucked up as me. _Stop being a bitch. You're too fucked up._ They all laugh as they say it because they are just as bad. Sometime around midnight, Sam and Emily suggest a joy ride around the Rez. We get into Sam's car and this time Eminem plays. I fucking love this guy. I sit close to the window staring out at the farmer's fields and wooden shit houses.

Tension started rising when Collin was trying to peek down my top and move his hand up my thigh. I push him away almost a little too roughly and he's too fucked up to think straight, or at least that's what I tell myself. He tries again and I can't do anything about it. Then Leah notices. She's pissed. Instead of being mad at the asshole, she turns her anger on me. She crawls across him, we never wear seat belts, and claws at me.

"What the fuck Leah?" I yell as I try to push her away. Sam is still driving, what a bastard. Collin has switched sides with Leah and now I'm fighting back. My brothers started teaching me fight moves, they were training for MMA and when I was there I was a victim so I learned to defend myself.

"You fucking bitch! You're not that fucked!" Leah yells.

"Well you are!" I yell back. "Stop the fucking car!"

It actually stops and I get out. I know where I am, I'll fucking walk home. I'm by the Baptist. The only church on the Rez, there aren't many Christians on the Rez and the ones that are, they're my mom's side of the family. Everyone else is Long House. I honestly don't know what I believe. Dad believes in the Great Creator, but my lil' cuz takes me to church when I visit her and it's not that bad.

It's so fucking cold outside, I can see my breath and I automatically start to shiver. I start to jog down the road when I'm shoved form behind. Leah is in the mood to fight but it isn't just her. Collin is there too, watching. Fucking perv. She pushes me into the ditch and I lose my shoe, dammit. We brawl for a few moments until I push her away from.

"Keep the fuck away from me Leah!" I scream before running of toward the Day Care. Grams is a 30 minute walk from there. My head is spinning, I'm still drunk. I'm lucky I could hold my own back there. I stumble away and the cold is getting to me. Too fucking cold. When I get to the day care I don't know what to do. I'm too fucked up to think. I start laughing, what else am I supposed to do. I grip the door handle and look inside, of course no one it there. I look around and laugh again. I stand outside the door and stumble around, I can't stand still or straight. Fuck it's cold outside.

I walk around to the window, they have blankets in there. If I break in someone might find me. I slam against the thick windows, nothing happens. I try and try, nothing happens. My body goes numb. It's too fucking cold outside. I should never have taken my coat off. I eye the door mat by the door. It's long and thick. Maybe it could keep me warm for a little bit. I drag it over to the window, the way it's designed it stops the wind and snow. Fuck it's cold. Fucking Leah. Fucking Collin. I roll up in mat and lay there, I try to stay warm. My foot is freezing. I curl up, come on, come on warm up!

I don't know how long I'm there but my eyes get heavy and my lips ache from the cold. They are breaking and chapped. I almost feel like I'm turning blue. I give in and close my eyes. It's too cold to think, to move, to do anything. As my eyes close, I fear they'll freeze shut but at this point I no longer fucking care. Mom is gonna pissed at me. I don't even have a phone to call someone. I want to laugh again but now fear has struck me and I've lost my voice. The cold has taken that and everything else away from.

I was supposed to be home today to help with Uncle's birthday. Mom is gonna be so pissed.

**Thank you for reading. please review (no flames please) **


End file.
